Safe and Sound
by Pieland24
Summary: Set after Cannonball. This is my first story so sorry if I suck. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Safe and Sound

The last thing I remember was getting a text from Becky, and then hitting something hard. Now I have no clue where I am. I look around and notice I'm in a large, white room. I look down to see that all my clothes are white also. My hair is cut just below my ears, and I notice I don't have a female anatomy. "Pretty nice, isn't it?" a voice behind me says. I turn around to see a tall, slender man dressed in a black suit and red tie. His brown hair was slicked back and he was clean-shaven. He reminded me of a businessman, although he lacked a suitcase. "Are you God?" I'm taken aback by my voice. The man let out a chuckle and walked towards me. As he got closer I noticed his eyes were glowing. " I'm afraid not. More along the lines of an angel." I nodded. "So you're my guardian angel?" He smiled. " You could say that." He began to walk and gestured for me to follow, which I did.

We walked in silence for a while before a question entered my mind. "Can I ask you something?" He smiled and nodded.

"What is this place?" " Your mind. You're asleep, in a coma, been out for days." I stopped walking. "But I've only been here for a few minutes." Smirking he said, "Time here is different than in the real world." I nodded understandingly. "How did I get here?" His smile faded as he looked at me. "You crashed into a tree while texting your girlfriend. It was pretty bad. You'll be sore for a couple of days." I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Becky's probably freaking out, along with my mom. I let out a shaky breath. " I really messed up this time, didn't I?" His smile returned and he laughed. "Yes, you did. Everyone's worried about you. But you can fix it, if you want to that is." I felt color return to my face.

"How?" " You have two options: You could stay here and live in the right body. No more bullies or being called names." That sounded really good actually. "Although," he continued, "you'll be alone. I won't be here. You can't see your family or friends ever again." I looked down at my white sneakers. "What's the second option?" "You could wake up." I looked up, confusion evident on my face. "It's that easy?" His smile grew bigger. " Yes. The choice is yours, choose wisely." As he finished speaking he slowly faded away. "Hey wait! How do I wake up?" I asked, although he was already gone. I remembered The Wizard of Oz and how Dorothy had gotten home. I closed my eyes, and when they opened I could see a blonde headed girl staring back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Safe and Sound ch. 2

The first thing I was aware of was how much my body ached with pain. Looking around, I noticed that I was in a bed, an IV in my arm and I tube going into my nose (which isn't very comfortable). The room I was in was painted a light blue with paintings on the walls. There was a couch to the right of the bed, and two uncomfortable looking chairs to my left. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall across from me. "Adam?" I turn my head towards the voice, regretting it as pain quickly seared through my neck. There was a blonde headed girl occupying one of the chairs, her face tear-stained. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. Worry was evident on her face as she looked at me. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but nothing came out. The girl let out a shaky laugh and stood up, hurrying out the door. "I'll be right back, please don't fall asleep." She called over her shoulder. Considering I can't speak and the IV in my arm I would say I'm in a hospital, so she must be a nurse. Although, she was wearing denim shorts and a tank top which is very unprofessional. My thoughts were interrupted when a man came in holding a clipboard. The blonde followed along with a middle-aged looking woman. "Hello Adam. You've been sleeping for a quite a long time. Would you mind if I checked your blood pressure?" I shook my head and he proceeded to wrap a blood pressure cuff above my elbow and began to pump air into it. After he was done he jotted something down on the clipboard and checked my heartbeat. "Everything seems normal, but we'd like to keep him for a couple weeks, just incase. I'm sure you understand?" He told the middle-aged women. "Yes of course." She said. The doctor smiled and said "I think it would be best if he were left alone for the day." They both nodded and the blonde grabbed my hand and smiled sadly. "We'll be back tomorrow, okay?" I smiled softly in response. She squeezed my hand and waited by the door. The other woman kissed my forehead and said goodbye, following the doctor out the door.

After everyone was gone I grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. A nurse would come in occasionally, asking if I needed anything and readjusting my pillows. The food here isn't very good, but I feel like I haven't eaten in days so I don't really care. I've been trying to speak all day, my voice is hoarse and I can't say anything above a whisper. Glancing out the window I noticed how dark it's getting. Confusion filled my mind, thinking about the blonde girl. She was beautiful, but if she isn't a nurse then why was she here this morning? My eyes grew heavy with sleep and I realized how exhausted I am. Once my eyes are closed I'm out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Safe and Sound ch. 3

Someone was humming. Groaning, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up to see who was woke me up. Over on the couch was the blonde, her face buried in a hair magazine. She must've heard me get up. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning sleepyhead." Putting down the magazine she grabbed something from her purse and held it out to me. "I thought you might get bored watching TV all day, so I went to your house and found some of your comic books." She set them on the in table and proceeded to rummage through her purse. "I also brought your iPod and some headphones too." She said, dumping all the contents of the purse on the couch. I must be pretty important to her if she would go to all of this trouble. The only way to answers is to ask, I guess. "Listen, I really appreciate all of this," I began, letting out a sigh. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but I have no idea who you are." As I was speaking her smile faded, and then she let out a laugh. "You're kidding, right? You have to be joking." She said, trying to reassure her self more than asking. I shook my head sadly. "I wish I was. You seem like a really nice girl." She began pacing around the room, avoiding my gaze. "I'll, be right back." She called over her shoulder as she went out the door.

'Memory loss." The doctor said. "This is very common though, and it's most likely not permanent. Give him time. Show him things that might jog his memory. He should be just fine." He sent me a smile and left, leaving me alone with the girl. We sat in silence, her glancing at me every other minute. Clearing my throat, I asked, "So what's your name?" "Becky. Becky Baker." She let out a sigh and smiled sadly. "That's a pretty name." A blush crept onto her face. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"And that's your step-brother." Becky said, pointing at the picture. We've been watching videos and looking through pictures all day. After a couple of hours, I could recognize my mom, but that was it. This whole remembering thing may take longer than I thought. "So what are we? Best friends, long lost cousins?" She giggled and opened her mouth to answer when her phone rang. "Hello? Okay, I'm leaving right now." After hanging up she went to the couch to get her purse. "That was my dad. He wants me home before it gets late." She kissed my forehead and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Looking forward to it." I replied grinning.

After reading my comics for the tenth time, I decided to check out my iPod. Tapping on photos, I was greeting by Becky and myself, lips locked. Cousins don't usually do that. I felt a smile form on my face, despite not knowing anything about this girl. Maybe she's just a good friend. A **really **good friend.

* * *

**Sorry for all the short chapters. There should be another update tonight, hopefully it's longer than the others. If anyone has ideas I'm all ears! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Safe and Sound ch. 4

It's been a month since I've been out of the hospital. I've made a somewhat full recovery, minus some burns on my face. Everything else seems to check out, besides my memory. My family has been showing me home movies and looking through photo albums. They've caught me up on everything that's happened since we've moved here. Tears were shed and laughs were shared. Overall it was a great experience. I haven't asked Becky about the pictures of us I found on my iPod, but decided if it was important she would tell me. I also talked to Eli and Clare; they've explained everything we've been through at Degrassi. Since I've been home the TV has been my best friend. The past couple of days have consisted of me playing Legend of Zelda and eating chocolate chip cookies made by mom. She's been really overprotective if you ask me. Every time I go outside Drew has to come with me. Just as I was reaching for another cookie there was a knock on the door. Sighing, I paused the game and dusted off the cookie crumbs lingering on my shorts. Standing on the other side was none other than Becky Baker.

*Becky's POV*

Once the door opened butterflies filled my stomach. Standing there was Adam dressed in a Dead Hand shirt and black basketball shorts. His was cut just below his ears and his signature beanie was on his head. "Hey Baker. What are you doing here?" That was a good question. Ever since she found out that Adam didn't remember her, she spiraled into a state of depression; old texts and FaceRange conversations being her only comfort. She cried herself to sleep almost every night trying to make sense of the situation she was in. Sometimes she would wake up screaming from a nightmare, most of them ended with Adam never waking up. Now she was standing in front of him, determined to make things right again. "I just thought we could hang out. If that's okay with you." "Um, yeah. That'd be great." He said gesturing for her to come in. As she made her way to the couch her eyes wandered to the plate of cookies, then the TV, and back to the couch. Crumbs were everywhere. Adam quickly brushed them off, taking a seat and patting a hand next to him. Taking a seat her gaze directed towards Adam. He was too interested in his game to notice. "You can have a cookie if you want." They did look pretty tasty, and skipping breakfast wasn't the best idea. He smirked as she went to grab one and quickly took a bite out of it. "So this is what you've been doing all day?" She asked playfully. "If you mean saving the world, then yes." Adam replied rolling his eyes. "What did you have planned today Miss Baker?" Becky gulped down the cookie and looked at her feet. She hadn't even planned on coming here, let alone planning a date. Was this a date? "Hello?" Adam waved his hand in front of her face, braking her train of thought. "Oh, well. Um, I was thinking," She noticed a skateboard sitting by the door and an idea sprung in her head. "The skate park." She finished with confidence. Adam had a surprised look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "I'll go get my helmet."

This was a bad idea. Kids were everywhere, skating without any pads or helmets. Becky never liked skating. Ever since Luke broke his arm while skating, she stayed away from the dangerous sport. Adam on the other hand seemed like it was second nature. He was easily the best skater here, even though most the park was filled with kids in middle school. "Adam please be careful." Becky said as she watched him jump over a railing through her fingers. Adam made his way to where she was sitting and took off his helmet, wiping sweat off his forehead. "I seem to be the only one having fun." He said, taking a seat next to her. He was certainly right about that. Adam then held out his helmet, which resulted in a confused look from Becky. "What?" "Put it on. I'll let you use my board." Becky scoffed and pushed the helmet away. "Skating isn't really my thing." "Then why not learn? You trust me, right?" He asked extending his hand. "Yes." Becky said slowly, putting her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and placed the helmet on her head, carefully snapping it around her chin. "I promise I won't let go. Just relax and enjoy the ride, okay?" Nervously, Becky stepped on the board carefully while tightening her grip on Adam's hand. He began to walk slowing, making sure there wasn't any cracks or rocks that would throw Becky off the board. "See? It isn't that bad." That's easier for him to say, he's not the one risking his life. The further they went, the more Becky lessened her grip and actually began enjoying herself. They made a huge circle around the park, avoiding most of the kids that were skating around. Once they made it back to the bench, Becky took off the helmet and handed it to Adam. Checking her phone she had two missed calls from her dad. "Something wrong?" "It's my dad. I should probably be getting home. I really enjoyed today though. We should do it again sometime." Adam smiled, running a hand through his damp hair. "Maybe next time you can get your own board." "Not in this life time." Adam laughed and Becky went to hug him goodbye, but at something else took over her, and she couldn't control herself as she went up to Adam and pressed her lips against his. When Adam didn't respond she mentally cursed herself and pulled away, quickly making her way out of the park and leaving a confused Adam behind.

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for updating so late, my internet isn't cooperating. Next chapter should be up tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

Safe and Sound ch. 5

Adam had been replaying what he and Becky had done for the past hour. He knew he was good looking but this wasn't what he expected, especially from Becky. Maybe she tripped over herself. Or maybe it didn't happen at all. The tingling sensation still lingering on his lips said otherwise. Grabbing his skateboard and helmet, he began walking home and tried to make sense of the situation he was in.

"Hey bro, I could use some help over here." Drew threw a controller towards Adam, who shrugged and joined his brother on the couch. He tried to concentrate on the screen, but his mind kept going back to Becky. He found stop paying attention to the game all together. "Dude what the hell? We're losing!" Adam snapped out of the trance he was in. "Huh? Oh shit, sorry man. I don't really feel like playing." Tossing the controller he made his way to his room. The only thing he could think about was Becky and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Pulling out his phone, he stared at Becky's phone number, debating whether or not he should text her about what happened earlier today. Sighing he opened his messages. Better to rip the bandage off now than later.

***Becky's POV***

After rushing home Becky locked herself in her room, only leaving to take a shower. Her plan to make Adam remember her was failing miserably. She had a great time today, she almost forget he didn't remember her. Kissing him didn't help. He probably thought she was a weirdo. As soon as she got into bed her phone lit up. Her heart jumped when she saw Adam's name.

A: Hey, can we talk?  
Becky let out a nervous sigh. He was probably going to ask her to stay away from him for the rest of his life.

B: Listen, I'm sorry about today. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

A: Don't worry about it. I am pretty hard to resist sometimes

Becky laughed at his response, thankful that he still has a sense of humor.

A: What are you doing tomorrow?

B: Nothing important, why?

A: You should come over then. We could play video games or something.

B: Will there be any refreshments?

A: If you like chocolate milk and popcorn, then yes.

B: Sounds good! See you tomorrow.

A: Can't wait

Becky smiled as she set her phone on the nightstand, hoping she won't ruin things again.

***Adam's POV***

The alarm clock read 9:03 a.m. when Adam finally got out of bed. After taking a shower he dug threw his closet looking for something decent to wear. Everything he found either had a hole in it or was too small. He finally settled on khaki shorts and a black button up shirt. Looking in the mirror Adam noticed how long his hair was getting. Grabbing a beanie he went downstairs to wait for Becky.

Adam placed the bowl of popcorn and glasses of chocolate milk on the coffee table. He had picked out a few games he thought both of them would enjoy. After turning on the TV Drew came down the stairs eyeing the popcorn. Before he could grab any his hand was smacked away. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his hand. "Becky's coming over, so it would be best if you could go back upstairs." "What a minute, this is a date isn't it?" Adam laughed, then felt his has grow hot. He never even considered it a date. Besides, Becky was just a friend. Nothing more. Although she did kiss him yesterday… he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Shaking his head he ushered Drew upstairs. "It isn't a date, just two friends killing zombies. Goodbye." Drew laughed and went upstairs. "What's not a date?"

Adam jumped, unaware of that Becky was standing by the door. "The door was unlocked and I heard you talking, so I let myself in." Becky looked down at her shoes, her face turning red. "No it's fine. I was just talking to my idiot brother." Adam replied smiling, picking up a controller and starting the game. Becky joined him on the couch and stared at the TV screen. Adam handed her another controller and took and handful of popcorn. "Um, Adam?" "Yeah?" "What game is this?" Adam took a sip of milk before answering. "Dead Island, why?" Becky gulped. Her parents never allowed anything inappropriate, whether it was video games or movies. "I guess I'm not really familiar with it." "It's easy. Just make sure you plenty of energy drinks and weapons. I'll be right beside you." The next hour consisted of Becky screaming every time there was a jump scare (which happened every other minute). She got the hang of it though, and by the end Adam didn't have to help her as much. When they decided they've had enough, the popcorn was gone and there was no more chocolate milk. After sitting in silence a question popped into Adams mind. "Is this a date?" Right after he asked he wanted to crawl under a table and never come out. Becky had a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you want it to be?" Part of him did. She was a very attractive girl and he liked her a lot. Then again he didn't really know that much about her. Something about her seems familiar though, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Adam decided to take a leap of faith, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. "Yes." He replied smiling. Becky returned his smile and intertwined their fingers when they heard Drew yell down the stairs. "I knew it was a date!"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. I should be able to update tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Safe and Sound ch. 6

"Drew, I really don't think this is a good idea." Adam had been talking about getting his hair cut, and Drew thought it would be great if he would do it. Adam was pretty tired that morning and wasn't really aware of what was going on until he saw his brother with scissors in his hand. Now he was sitting in his kitchen, trying to persuade Drew that he could go a few more days, but he wasn't going down without a fight. After minutes of arguing Drew came up with a solution. "You know who could cut your hair?" 'Anyone other than you' Adam thought to himself. "Your girlfriend." "She's not my girlfriend! She's… I don't know what she is. And how do you know she can cut hair?" He questioned. A thoughtful look crossed Drew's face. "Doesn't every girl know how to cut hair?" He had a point. Almost everyone woman in their family could cut hair, so the chances that Becky could was good. "I'll call her."

"Ready?" Adam gulped. He really didn't trust anyone cutting his hair except a professional, but Becky was an exception. "Yeah. You do know how to cut hair, right?" She rolled her eyes playfully and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Now hold still." Minutes passed as inches of hair fell to the ground. When she was finished she handed Adam a mirror. "Do you like it?" The overall length was just above his ears, bangs side swept across his forehead. He had to admit it wasn't bad, for a girl. "I love it." Adam replied grinning, still admiring himself in the mirror. Becky giggled while she looked for a broom and dustpan. Before she could start sweeping Adam stopped her. "I got it. It's the least I could do." "Or we could do it together?" Adam smiled and took the dustpan while Becky swept the remaining piles of hair. After everything was put away Becky went for the door. "Where you going?" She turned around with an apologetic look on her face. "I wish I could stay but I have youth group tonight." Adam nodded understandingly. "I'll text you. Bye. "Bye." Once Becky was gone Drew came downstairs for food. "Looking good little bro. Was I right or was I right?" Scoffing, Adam turned his attention to the TV. "I told you your girlfriend could cut hair." "She's not my girlfriend!" Why does he keep saying that? "Listen, I probably shouldn't be the one telling you this, but I will anyway." Drew sat on the couch next to Adam with a slice of pizza in hand. "Do you remember why you crashed into a tree?" "There was a car coming and I didn't see it." Taking a bite of pizza, Drew sighed. "You were also trying to text someone, Becky actually." Before he could finish his phone started ringing. "I gotta take this." He said, running upstairs while finishing his piece of pizza. "Hey wait!" Adam called after him, but to no prevail. Sighing out of frustration he turned back to the TV. Someone's not telling him something, and he's going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I've been super busy today. A longer chapter should be updated tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Safe and Sound ch. 7

"Drew, did you eat all the cereal again?" "No." Adam held up the empty box to Drew. "Okay, maybe." Adam sighed and threw away the box. Grabbing a poptart from the pantry he went up to his room. School starts in a week and Audra wanted them to get use to getting up early, which wasn't working out. Plopping down on his bed, Adam enjoyed his strawberry poptart while watching TV. After a few minutes of peace Drew barged threw the door. "Ever heard of knocking?" Drew ignored him and went to the closet. Opening the door, he began rummage through it. "What the hell are you doing?" "We're going out tonight. Just us. And you need to dress nice." Adam loved his brother, he really did. But sometimes spending too much time with Drew resulted in a headache, not something he was looking forward to. "Yeah, no. I'm busy with, things." "Nope, we're going. Here." He threw a pair of black skinny jeans and a white polo on the bed. "Why can't we just hang out here?" Drew stopped on his way to the door and turned to answer the question. "Aren't you tired of staying cooped up in this house? And besides, we won't have to deal with mom." He had a good point. His mom was beginning to get on his nerves, always telling him what to eat and drink, a break didn't sound so bad. "Okay, fine. But I get to choose where we're going." "Awesome. Don't forget." That was unlikely.

***Becky's POV***

"You still haven't told him?" Becky had been telling Jenna about the past few days she had spent with Adam. "It's not that simple." She said slowly. "Do you know how freaked out he would be if I told him?" Jenna sighed. "I'm sure he wouldn't freak out. Maybe telling him would help him remember." A thoughtful look crossed Becky's face as she considered Jenna's idea. "What do you mean?" "I mean make him fall in love with you again. How hard could it be?"

***Adam's POV***

"You ready bro?" Adam glanced at himself in the mirror one last time. He had on what Drew picked out, adding a backwards baseball cap. "Yeah." When he stepped out of the bathroom Drew was already in the car. "Where to?" There weren't that many places to go, and hunger was getting the best of him. "The Dot." "Good choice. I'm starving!" The ride over was silent, which is unusual for Drew. Once they sat down they ordered food and went silent again. "So have you talked to Becky lately?" Adam shook his head. She usually texted him almost everyday, but the texts stopped coming a couple days ago. "Listen, I think you need to know this." Before he could continue someone had tapped Adam on the shoulder. He turned to see Becky, who was smiling at him. "Hey Baker, what are you doing here?" She pulled out a chair and joined them at the table. Drew wouldn't look at either at them, which Adam found strange. "I got hungry and didn't want to cook at home, so I came here. I certainly didn't expect to see you here." Drew cleared his throat. "Adam, can I talk to Becky, alone?" That was defiantly not normal, but Adam brushed it off and made his way to the bathroom.

***Becky's POV***

"You haven't told him, have you?" Becky could feel Drew's glare since she sat down, and it was making her uncomfortable. "N-no. Not yet anyway." Drew didn't look away as she spoke, keeping his eyes on her. "Don't you think he deserves to know, after all the shit you put him through?" Becky flinched at the tone of his voice. "It's not that simple." She said barely audible, although Drew must have heard it because his face grew redder with anger. "Are you being serious? If you don't tell him I will. Or worse, he could find out by himself. The choice is yours." Just as he finished talking Adam walked back to the table. "So what'd I miss?" The tension between the two was noticeable, and Adam could tell. "Is everything okay?" "Just peachy." Drew answered through bitter teeth. Becky took this as a sign to leave. "I think I should be going. I don't want my parents to worry." Drew didn't respond, more interested in his burger than what was going on in front of him. "Are you sure?" Adam asked with a sad tone. "Yes, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." "Bye." Drew said nothing as she got up and went out the door.

***Adam's POV***

"What was that about?" Whatever Drew said must've set Becky the wrong way. "I was just giving her advice. It's for the best bro. Now hurry up, I'm getting bored." Adam finished his meal and got in the car while Drew payed. They were both silent on the way home. Once there, Drew went to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night. Adam tried texting Becky but never got a respond. Something was defiantly not right. Some investigating might be in order. After taking a shower and getting his pj's on, Adam got on FaceRange and checked out his profile. What surprised him were all the statues and pictures of Becky, some mentioning the word girlfriend. That really sparked his interest. What was even more interesting was Becky's profile. His name and 'boyfriend' were mentioned many times in the same status. Adam's head began throbbing, taking in all this information too fast, and he soon passed out from the pain.

* * *

**I know I promised a longer chapter but I've been really busy today. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Safe and Sound ch. 8

_**"Will you be my secret boyfriend?" **_Adam jolted up. Instead of waking up in his bed, he was sitting at his computer, which resulted in a sore neck. He doesn't remember falling asleep here, but he did remember his dream. He and Becky were in a hall at school. She had asked him to be her secret boyfriend, to which he said yes. After that he woke up and now he was here. It was only 3:08 a.m. so Adam moved to his bed and struggled to fall asleep. As soon as his eyes closed however, his alarm went off. The smell of food was coming from downstairs, which woke Adam up rather quickly. Making his way downstairs he noticed Drew was already at the table, his plate full of bacon and pancakes. "I'm guessing you didn't make this?" Drew gave him a look and continued to stuff his face. Looking at the table Adam was out of luck. All the bacon was gone and there was only one pancake left. Reluctantly he took it and sat across from his brother. "I hope you're not busy tonight." Adam inwardly groaned. "What are we doing this time?" Drew grinned at his brother's interest. "I'm throwing an end of the summer party, and you're invited. You can invite anyone you want." Adam gave Drew a discouraging look. "If my memory serves me correct, which isn't saying much, but you and parties don't really go together." "I'm a new man. Besides, mom said it was okay." That didn't make him feel any better. "I'll think about it." Nothing good ever comes from parties, especially when they're here.

"It was so weird. I've never seen Drew act that way." Today was Eli and Adam's annual gaming day. After arriving Adam decided to vent to Eli about what happened yesterday, although he didn't seemed that interested. "Maybe they have a secret romance going on and don't want to tell you." Eli suggested, not taking his eyes of the screen. Adam smacked his shoulder. "Ouch, I was just kidding. It's probably nothing. Besides, Becky is totally in love with you." Adam was taken aback. "She what?" Eli sighed and paused the game. "Nothing, but if you really wanna find out you'll have to ask her. Or Drew. Now chill out and focus on the game." They played in silence for a few minutes, occasionally cussing each other out before Adam spoke. "Drew's throwing a party, and I was wondering if you wanted to stop by." Eli frowned before speaking. "Does he not remember what happened last time?" Adam laughed and shook his head. "Party's aren't really my thing. Maybe you should ask Miss Baker." That was the last person he thought of inviting. "Um, hello? Were you not listening? If Drew sees her I don't know what he'll do." Eli sighed. "Just make sure he doesn't see her. It can't be that hard with a house full of people." That didn't sound hard. Drew wouldn't be hard to avoid, especially if he was under the influence. "Are you sure you don't wanna go?" "Like I said, parties aren't my thing."

Adam hadn't been this nervous in a long time. He didn't even have a reason to be nervous. On his way to Becky's house he kept telling himself she'd say yes, now his mind was filled with doubt. Wiping his hands on his jeans one last time, he knocked on the door. After a few moments no one came, and he considered making a run for it. Just when he was turning around he heard the door open, revealing a perky blonde who was smiling at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?" His mind went blank. He was lucky he could remember his name. "Adam?" Becky's voice snapped him out of his trance. "I uh, was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me." "And what time is this party?" Adam swallowed, his mouth lacking moisture. "Uh, right now actually. But if you're busy I totally understand." She held up a finger saying she'd be right back. Coming back out she had a purse and linked arms with him. Now he was really nervous.

His house had never been this full of people. Most of them were drunk and crushed cans were littered everywhere. Music was blaring at a very unsafe volume, so Adam suggested that they both go up to his room. She agreed, and they made they're way upstairs, avoiding people passed out on the stairs. Once inside his room Adam closed the door and cursed, wishing he had listened to his mother and cleaned his room. Becky took a seat on his bed and he on his computer chair. She hadn't taken her eyes off him the whole time, and it was beginning to make Adam uncomfortable. Letting out a sigh, Becky looked down, seeing Adam turning red. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you Adam." He knew it was coming. After what Eli said his suspicions were confirmed. He nodded for her to continue. "I was the reason you crashed into a tree. I went to Florida for the summer and you stayed here, helping with summer camp. I had been posting many pictures of my friend Todd and I, although you thought he was something more. You hacked my FaceRange account and I may have overreacted." Her eyes began to water as she continued, still avoiding his gaze. "I said I needed time to think about our relationship, since you obviously didn't trust me. When you sent me flowers I cut them up sent them back to you." Tears were falling down her face but she continued to speak. "After I realized what I did I texted you, which resulted in you crashing. After you woke up and didn't remember me I broke. I can't imagine my life without you, but if I told you everything when you woke up I thought it would overwhelm you." She was sobbing now, her head in her hands. Adam felt horrible. He didn't want to forget her, he tried so hard to remember something and his mind went back to the dream. Or maybe it was a memory. He quickly sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulder, whispering in her ear how sorry he was and that it wasn't her fault. This made her sob more, however. Now Adam felt horrible. "Becky, I'm sorry. You shouldn't blame yourself. I was just being an idiot." She laughed, bringing her head up to look at him. He wiped away the remaining tears falling down her face. "What if we start over?" He suggested. She began to ponder the idea. It might take a lot of work and time, but it was totally worth it. "I like that idea." Becky answered smiling. They both went downstairs, the party had been winding down and everyone either left or passed out on the floor. The music was stilling playing, and Adam and Becky did the only appropriate thing to do at a party. They danced.

* * *

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so tomorrow I hope to have over 2,000 words. There should be a couple chapters left until the end of this story, but I plan on writing a sequel soon! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Safe and Sound ch. 9**

Adam fixed the collar of his shirt for the fifth time. Tonight was he was taking Becky on their first official date. Well, technically their second first date. It was nothing special, they were just going to a movie and that was it. Drew, however, was against the whole thing, but Adam could care less. Dressed in dark-washed jeans, a black polo, and a beanie, he glanced in the mirror one last time before he thought he looked suitable. Before he could make it out the door Drew stopped him. "Where are you going?" "Out." He called over his shoulder.

Since Drew hid the car keys, Adam had to walk to Becky's house. He was thankful it was nice out. A light breeze caused Adam to shiver, wishing he'd grabbed a jacket before he left. As he approached Becky's house he noticed all the lights were off. Pulling out his phone, he checked to see if he wasn't a day early. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Becky wearing her signature smile. "What's going on?" She put her index finger up to her lips. "My parents are out of town." "Do they know you're going out?" She shook her head. "What they don't know won't hurt them." Adam smirked and offered his hand. She took it and they began to walk to the theater in silence.

"Are you sure you wanna watch this?" Becky had insisted on a scary movie, although she didn't look too thrilled. The only one playing this week was The Conjuring, which Adam was looking forward to. "It looks good." Becky mumbled, causing Adam to laugh. "Whatever you say." He said as they sat down in the middle of the theater. The lights dimmed and previews began to play. There weren't that many people there, which isn't a bad thing. Once the movie started Becky grabbed Adam's hand. Throughout the whole thing she never let go, which was very inconvenient for Adam, especial when he had to use the bathroom. He couldn't even eat his popcorn without her jumping every other minute. Finally the credits began to roll, and Becky practically ran out of the theater. Sighing, Adam threw the empty popcorn bag away and followed her. "Good movie huh?" he asked while grinning. Becky raised her hand to hit him but thought better of it. "No more scary movies for awhile, I promise." Adam said raising his right hand. Becky glanced at her watch and realized how late it was getting. "We should probably get going." Adam grabbed her hand as they walked in silence. Just as they reached her house, a question popped into Adam's mind. "Becky?" "Hm?" "Was I a good boyfriend?" Becky's face softened as she looked up. Tears were threatening to fall form her face. "You were the best." Adam smiled at her response and leaned toward Becky, who quickly captured his lips with hers.

* * *

**I apologize for how short this chapter is. I couldn't really think after Thursday's episode and I am very upset with Degrassi at the moment. RIP Adam Torres**


	10. Chapter 10

Safe and Sound ch. 10

Once Adam got home something seemed wrong. Drew and Dallas were nowhere to be found. The TV was still on but all the lights were off. His mom's car was in the driveway, so they must be in the house. Adam turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. Crushed soda cans littered the table, along with an opened pizza box. Of course there wasn't any left. Scanning the fridge Adam grabbed a juice box and made his way upstairs. Drew's light was off so he must be sleeping. Once in his room Adam changed into his pj's and got on his computer. He opened up Minecraft and played through the night. It was 2:00 a.m. when he finally saved. His head had been throbbing ever since he left Becky's house. Everything she told him was a lot to take in. He wasn't the type of guy, who got jealous, or text and drive. Trying to clear his head, he lied down and tried to get some sleep.

The smell of bacon had reached Adam's room. He could never resist it, even when he was dead tired. Shuffling down the stairs, he was greeted by his mother who was setting a plate of food on the table. Adam sat down and began eating, although he felt as if his mom was watching him. He turned to see that she was, a huge smile on her face. "What?" Taking a seat next to him she grabbed his hand. "I have a surprise for you." Great, just what he needed. Maybe he was adopted. Swallowing the food in his mouth he nodded for her to continue. "I found a therapist not too far from here and set up an appointment for you." She finished, her smile growing bigger. An appointment? The last time he checked he wasn't ill. "What kind of therapist?" Audra laughed at her son's confusion. "A gender therapist. I think it's time for you to start testosterone." This must be a dream. Adam pinched himself and to his relief he felt it. He had been begging his mom for this ever since he came out, but she always found a reason to say no. Audra hugged her son and began to clean up. "Have you seen Drew?" He asked. Audra shook her head. "He said he was going to hang out with Bianca. Dallas is might've went with him, I'm not sure." As usual Adam was left alone. "I'm going to work, call Drew if you need anything." That wasn't likely. Drew had been getting on his nerves lately, so it's probably for the best that he was gone. He liked being by himself; more time to think about things. The only thing he could think about at the moment was Becky, and every time he thought about her he got a headache. He trudged up the stairs and took a shower. Throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, he went downstairs and turned on the TV. Becky hadn't texted or called, which was out of the ordinary. She was probably still shaken up over the movie. Speaking of movies, it was a great day to watch some. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds and rain was hitting the windows. Turning on the xbox, he went to Netflix and looked for any good movies. Of course there was nothing good, so he went through the movies on the shelf. He finally picked 50 First Dates. It wasn't his one of his favorites but he did find it make him laugh. About ten minutes into the movie Adam heard a knock at the door. "Drew locked himself out. Again." He got up and walked slowly to the door, hoping to make his brother mad. The knocking continued and Adam sped up. "I'm coming!" He opened the door and went back to the couch. "Forget your keys again bro?" The footsteps he heard were lighter than Drew's. "Um, no. I don't have a key." Adam turned his head upon hearing Becky's voice. Her hair was damp from the rain even though she had an umbrella in her hand. "What are you doing here Baker?" Setting her umbrella against the wall she took a seat beside Adam. "I was bored. So I came here." She said shrugging her shoulders, turning her attention to the movie playing on the TV. "You could've called. I would've picked you up so you wouldn't have to walk in the rain." Adam said, tossing her the blanket that was on the back of the couch. "That's okay. I like walking. The rain isn't that bad anyway." She was now wrapped in the blanket and focusing on the screen. "I love this movie!" "It's okay. I guess it would suck if your spouse forgot about you every day for the rest of their life." Adam felt Becky tense up, not realizing what he just said. He mentally slapped himself for saying anything at all. They continued to watch in an awkward silence. "Do you uh, want anything to drink?" "Water would be fine." She said, not taking her eyes off the screen. Adam grabbed a bottle of water and a can of Mountain Dew. As he handed her the bottle their hands touched, the contact sending shivers down Adam's spine. A small smile formed on his face as he sat back down. Throughout the movie Adam found himself slowly moving towards Becky. Soon their legs were touching, but neither moves away at the contact. He caught her sneaking glances at him every so often. Before long her head rested on his shoulder and his arm was around her waist. Adam soon found himself dozing off and began to snore. After what felt like hours, Becky nudged him softly, informing him that the movie was over. "Do you want to watch another one?" "I would love to, but I have youth group at the church." Adam's smile fell as he took the dvd out and put it back in its case. "Maybe some other time then." He said. Becky folded the blanket and set it on the couch. She grabbed her umbrella and turned towards Adam. Wrapping her free arm around his neck she kissed him quickly. He barely had time to react before she pulled away, smiling brightly and whispering goodbye. When she left his lips were still tingling. His watch read 2:37 p.m. "Great time for a nap." He could always find time for a nap. He figured Drew and Dallas would be home by the time he woke up, so they could go out for pizza later.

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP* _Adam turned off the alarm on his phone and sat up. His stomach was growling rather loudly. He went to Drew's room to see if his brother was back yet. Opening the door revealed an empty room. Sighing Adam went downstairs to see if Dallas was there. "Hello?" No one answered. Typical. Walking to the kitchen he opened the freezer in hopes of finding something to eat. The only thing he could find was corndogs. They weren't his favorite, but it would have to suffice. Putting two in the microwave he sat down, watching them rotate. He remembers his mom telling him not to look at the microwave when he was younger, she said it caused some type of cancer, but Drew said it was okay. A beeping sound interrupted his train of thought. He took the corndogs and set them on the table to cool. He tried calling his brother but he didn't answer. He was probably staying with Bianca. His mom should be home any time now. Getting a glass of orange juice, Adam decided the corndogs should be cool by now. "Damn!" After he took a bite he quickly spit it out, drowning his mouth with juice to stop the burning sensation. "Language." His mom said, setting her keys on the counter. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." She waved him off and got a bottle of diet Coke from the fridge. "Have you seen your brother? I thought he would have been home by now." It was around eight, and Drew usually stays out longer than that, along with Dallas. "Nope. I tried calling him but he didn't answer." Audra sighed and went to the living room. Adam finished his corndogs and went back to his room. He turned on his TV and sat at his computer. FaceRange was full of people being sad that school was starting soon. Adam wasn't that excited about it either, but it was his senior year. Prom had crossed his mind, even though it wasn't until next year. If things went the way he planned he would ask Becky. He figured he would grow the balls to ask her out by then, although it seemed as if they already were. They way the acted around each other suggested that they were in a relationship. Technically they _**were**_ dating. After Becky informed him about the crash she probably assumed they were still together. Adam didn't mind, but his brother seemed to. He would get over it in time, hopefully.

* * *

I noticed I made a couple mistakes, so I had to rewrite this chapter.


End file.
